


Positive Reinforcement

by Ellessey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey
Summary: '“There's chocolate on your lips, you know,” Daichi says.
“And my fingers,” Suga says, and Daichi's eyes drop to where his hands are folded over his stomach, before he lifts one and brings it to his mouth. 
This is why it's very hard for Suga to not break the rules. Daichi rewards him, every—single—time.'
--
Suga can't resist eating sweets in bed. Daichi can't resist cleaning it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hop on over to [sparklemura's tumblr](https://sparklemura.tumblr.com/image/152308638210) and treat yourself to a very beautiful, _very_ nsfw piece of art inspired by this fic  <3

Suga hears the front door open and close and he jumps a little, looking around and wondering if there's any possible way for him to clear away this evidence before Daichi makes it back to their bedroom.

It seems unlikely.

There are flakes of pastry on his fingers, his shirt, and most certainly in their sheets. He _knows_ Daichi doesn't like it when he eats in bed, but truly, there was nothing he could do. A colleague brought the most delectable collection of sweetly filled pastries to work to thank him for his efforts on a project, and when he got home with them it was so chilly in the apartment, and the bed looked so, so warm and cozy.

Few things in life are more enjoyable than relaxing comfortably with something delicious and preferably chocolatey, so Suga had shed his slacks and shirt as quickly as possible, pulled one of Daichi's sweaters on, and snuggled right in to start working on dessert, nevermind that he hadn't had dinner yet.

Now, he looks at the half empty basket, the crumbs _everywhere,_ and wonders how bad it would be if he pulled the covers over it all, pretended to be asleep, and let Daichi discover it later when he crawls into bed.

“Suga?” Daichi calls.

“Here!” Suga hollers back automatically, and then mentally kicks himself. So much for that cowardly little plan.

“Are you already in—” Daichi steps into their room and stops short, expression going from surprised to mildly annoyed. “Suga...”

“Hmm?” Suga says, as if he has no idea what Daichi is talking about.

Daichi sighs and sits down on the side of the bed. “I love you,” he says, “but you are such a slob.”

“Only sometimes,” Suga qualifies. He’s really quite neat in many regards.

“You said you wouldn't eat in bed anymore.”

“I know,” Suga says. “But Daichi...look what Iwasaki-san made for me.”

“We have a table,” Daichi says, not even glancing at the remains of Suga’s feast.

“Yes, we do. But we also have an extremely comfortable bed.”

“For _sleeping,”_ Daichi says. “Without rolling over crumbs in the middle of the night.”

Suga just blinks at him, and Daichi shakes his head and reaches over Suga to start picking up little pastry flakes from the sheets and dropping them in the basket.

“Are you mad at me?” Suga asks. He knows Daichi isn't. Daichi is immune to getting mad at him. It's probably unfair, but also very nice.

“No,” Daichi says, pausing in his tidying to face Suga.

“I’m sorry,” he says, because it's really not too much to ask that he not eat in bed, but he did it anyway because he wanted to. And also because…

“It’s okay,” Daichi says, bringing a hand to Suga’s face and brushing his thumb next to his mouth. “There's chocolate on your lips, you know.”

“And my fingers,” Suga says, and Daichi's eyes drop to where his hands are folded over his stomach, before he lifts one and brings it to his mouth.

This is why it's very hard for Suga to not break the rules. Daichi rewards him, every—single—time.

He licks the tip of Suga's index finger and then slips it into his mouth. His eyes are on Suga's while he sucks it clean and lets it slide off his tongue, then carefully works his way through each finger in turn.

“This is ridiculous,” he says softly, moving to straddle Suga's lap. “There are napkins right there in the basket.”

“They were _extremely_ flaky, Daichi,” Suga says.

“They?” Daichi leans in and glides the tip of his tongue over Suga's lips, his breath sweet from the traces of honeyed pastry on Suga's fingers. “How many did you eat?”

“A few,” Suga says.

Daichi smiles against his lips and then kisses him, soft and slow and lingering.

“Hence all the crumbs,” Suga adds. “I'm not _that_ messy.”

Daichi nips Suga’s bottom lip and then leans back to look pointedly down at his chest, the dark blue of his sweater ( _Daichi's_ sweater, but he seems to be letting that go) scattered with golden crumbs. “Right,” he says. “I don't even know what to do with this. If we take it off it’s gonna get everywhere.”

“The sheets are probably shot anyway,” Suga points out helpfully. Daichi glares at him, but it's not terribly convincing, not with the pink in his cheeks and the glint in his eyes that tells Suga he's nowhere close to finished cleaning him up.

He slips his hands under the hem of the sweater, pressing cool palms to Suga's stomach and running them slowly upwards, leaning back in to place little kisses in a slow line along Suga's jaw, down to the tip of his chin. Suga sighs and tips his head back so his neck is exposed to Daichi and the kisses can keep travelling down, lazy and wet over his throat, as Daichi's hands come up the sides of his ribs and then settle over his chest, thumbs brushing his nipples.

“Arms up,” Daichi says, and Suga lifts them, letting Daichi tug the soft sweater over his head and set it on the bed beside them.

“Now I'm cold,” Suga pouts.

“You’re impossible,” Daichi says, but he slips his own shirt off and lowers himself over Suga, solid and comfortably heavy as he settles down to kiss him again. “Tastes so good,” he mumbles between slow slides of tongues and lips.

“Mhm,” Suga says. “You can see why I...couldn't resist.”

“My will is so much stronger than yours...clearly,” Daichi says, shifting lower over Suga so he can lick along his collarbone and then nip at the rise of his shoulder.

Suga closes his eyes and leans his head back into the pillow beneath it, melting under Daichi's firm, deliberate touches. Hands roaming over his skin, kneading and massaging and teasing, his thumbs rubbing slow circles just inside the jut of Suga's hipbones as his tongue laves over his nipples one at a time.

“Mm...Daichi,” Suga hums, rolling his hips.

“Not yet,” Daichi says, and Suga gives a little impatient wiggle under him, but he doesn't actually mind the wait. He loves it. Daichi's tongue moving all over him, his teeth pressing carefully into the curve of his waist, just enough for Suga to feel the pressure, and then a little harder, before he seals his lips against Suga's skin and sucks, and Suga moans, low and happy in his throat. He shivers when Daichi licks firmly over the tender spot he's made, and when he continues working his way down between Suga's hips, dipping his tongue just under the waistband of his boxers to drag it up over the soft trail of hair that ends at his belly button, and then licking that too.

Suga's boxers are pulled down while Daichi sucks soft kisses all over his stomach, and then finally shifts lower still, spreading Suga's legs and kissing the crease of his thigh.

“I don't...think I got any crumbs down there,” Suga says.

“Hmm….well.” Daichi mouths at his balls and then brushes his lips up Suga's length, already swollen and hard from Daichi's slow, focused progress over his skin. “Just to be sure.”

Suga nods even though Daichi can't see him, his eyes are closed and he's taking Suga’s cock in hand, working over it with wet, open mouthed kisses, and then finally sucking it into his mouth. Just the tip.

“ _Daichi…”_ Suga’s voice is soft and needy, and Daichi feeds off of it, coming on and off of him with little shallow pulls of suction and kitten licks of his tongue against Suga’s slit that have him whimpering and flushed with heat.

When Daichi continues to press kisses to the head of his cock instead of taking him back in his mouth, Suga gets a hazy, half formed thought in his head that seems good enough to act on. He reaches over and dips his finger into the creamy center of one of the remaining pastries, and then drags the sticky filling along the heated skin of his erection, tapping Daichi’s nose after for good measure, just to see the way he frowns, and then the way his lips curve up into a smile when he registers what Suga has done.

“I should just leave you with a bavarian cream coated dick,” he says.

“But you love bavarian cream,” Suga says.

Daichi’s licks his lips and Suga smiles, raising his arms above his head to grip the pillow behind him. He knows there’s not a chance Daichi is going to leave him untouched, and there’s every chance in the world that he’s about to get exactly what he wants.

Warm hands slide under him, cupping his ass and squeezing tight as Daichi takes the tip of his cock in his mouth and then swallows him down by degrees, until the dot of cream on his nose is pressed to Suga’s skin, and Suga is shaking in his hands.

“Mm...God, Daichi…” Suga can feel himself slipping, his head getting deliciously light and fuzzy, his body hot and tense, starting to jerk each time Daichi swallows hard around him. “I’m—”

Daichi pulls off of him, turning his head to lap at Suga’s shaft with heavy, wet drags of his tongue. He wraps his hand around the head of his cock, stroking it quick and hard until Suga is gritting his teeth, gasping suddenly with relief when the tension snaps and he comes all over his stomach.

Daichi sits up between his legs and smiles down at him. Smugly.

“You did that on purpose,” Suga says. Daichi always lets him finish in his mouth, both to minimize the clean up required after, and because he likes it. Likes swallowing around Suga until he’s shivering and oversensitive.

Daichi shrugs. “You’ve never had a problem with getting messy.”

“And you never have a problem cleaning me up,” Suga says.

“Exactly.” Daichi leans over him to suck a little of the slick on his skin into his mouth, and then moves back, slipping his pants and underwear off before coming back to straddle him again, kneeling over his stomach. “I think we can do better though.”

Suga’s thoughts are heavy and slow from his orgasm still, and he doesn’t understand what that means. It’s cleared up soon enough though, when Daichi wraps his hand around his cock—flushed deep red and slick on the tip from the pleasure of sucking Suga off—and starts to slowly stroke himself. He takes Suga’s hand and moves it beneath his spread legs, dragging it through the cum still spread across Suga’s stomach and then lifting it to his own lips.

Suga thinks he may set a record for getting hard immediately after coming, watching Daichi lazily pumping himself while he takes two of Suga’s fingers in his mouth, running his tongue over them before sucking them slow and deep. He lets his eyes roam over the breadth of Daichi’s shoulders, the sweat starting to bead down the center of his sturdy chest, and the little smear of chocolate that has somehow ended up below his nipple. He reaches out to run his finger over it, slipping it into his mouth after, and Daichi watches him while sucking the last traces of cum from Suga’s thumb, nipping it lightly, and then finally releasing his hand.

He wants to use it to help Daichi, but he also has no desire to interrupt the visual he’s being treated to right now. He could watch Daichi touching himself all night long, but…

He slips his hand under the upside down V of Daichi’s legs again and swirls his fingertips through the cooled tracks of cum over his stomach, then he reaches behind Daichi with both hands, nudging at the small of his back until Daichi inches forward a little more, so he’s kneeling over Suga’s ribs. Now he can easily run his fingers between Daichi’s cheeks, teasing them over his rim and looking up to watch the way he catches his lower lip between his teeth, and starts to move his hand faster over his cock.

“You’re already close,” Suga says.

“Course I am,” Daichi says, looking at Suga from under heavy eyelids. “I’ve been hard since I kissed your little chocolate fingers.”

Suga smiles, pressing the pad of his middle finger to Daichi’s entrance. He loves that this is a thing for Daichi, that he can get so worked up from just covering Suga with kisses. He loves that he’s naked now and he’s not the slightest bit cold, because Daichi has warmed him inside and out.

“Come on,” he says, prodding at Daichi’s hole hard enough to have his head tipping back, his mouth falling open just slightly, but not enough to slip inside. “I know you love me messy. Finish it off.”

Daichi exhales heavily, his voice catching in his throat as his eyes close and he strokes himself with both hands, Suga still teasing his entrance, brushing over it, pressing at it, waiting until Daichi has started to tremble—his eyebrows drawing together, the tendons standing out in his arms as he jerks himself hard—to finally press his finger inside. Just in time to feel Daichi clench around him as his climax shudders through him, and his release falls hot over Suga’s neck and chest.

Their eyes meet when Daichi’s finally flutter open again, and then Daichi’s gaze moves slowly over Suga, his lips curving into a crooked, satisfied smile when he sees what a mess he’s made.

“Now what?” Suga asks, slipping his finger out of Daichi. “You gonna lick your own cum up?”

“Nah,” Daichi says. “Now you’re on your own.”

Suga narrows his eyes and Daichi grins.

“Fine,” Suga says. “Hand me a cream puff, please.”

Daichi laughs and settles down between Suga’s legs. He breaks off pieces of pastry for him, letting Suga lick them from his fingers, ignoring the flakes that fall between them. The sheets are in shambles at this point, and Daichi seems to be beyond caring. (Suga never cared in the first place.) They feed each other every last thing in the basket, trading sugar laced kisses until Suga has Daichi on his back and is pressed against him, neither one of them the slightest bit cleaner than the other now.

“Next time…” Daichi says, laughing when Suga wetly licks a trace of cream from his cheek without a shred of seductive flair. “Could you please, please eat at the table?”

“Is that really what you want, Daichi?” Suga asks, propping himself up on Daichi’s chest so his boyfriend will catch his raised eyebrows, if he somehow misses the heavy suspicion in his voice.

“We’re a _mess,”_ Daichi says.

“Yes, it’s very bad,” Suga says, nodding solemnly.

“Awful.”

“The worst.”

“We’re going to end up with mice,” Daichi says. (Suga suspects he actually fears this is true, even though it's really not.)

“I’m very sorry,” Suga says. 

Daichi just shakes his head and smiles, so bright and fond that Suga feels his chest constrict.

He likes sweet things, and he likes being cozy and comfortable and indulging his whims after a long day at work.

But this—this man under him with his flushed cheeks and dark eyes, and the tiniest trace of chocolate waiting at the corner of his lips for Suga to lick away, who he knows would give him anything, forgive him anything—this is what he loves.  

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [Essie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle), for a lot of stuff, but mostly for shooting down my shitty, tired-brain title ideas <3
> 
> ([my tumblr](http://ellessey-writes.tumblr.com/))


End file.
